


Like A Princess

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beaches, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, Moving In Together, No Spoilers, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Video & Computer Games, mentions of Ignis, mentions of Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Your boyfriend Prompto was never quite the romantic type, but all of those things change on Valentine's Day.





	

                “Good mornin’ sunshine!”

                You shrunk away from Prompto’s shrill voice and pulled the bedsheets over your head. You were not a morning person, and by the faint light leaking through your blinds you could tell that it was still very early.

                “Aw, come on sweetheart. Don’t ignore me!”

                _Why is he being like this way so early?_ You groggily sat up to shoot a glare in his direction and to give him a piece of your mind, but you stopped when you saw what he was balancing in both hands.

                “Ta-da,” he happily exclaimed as he sat a platter of food on the bedside table.

                “Wha-What’s this?” You sleepily stared at him, still trying to make sense of his sudden intrusion.

                “It’s breakfast in bed, duh.” He gently sat down beside you.

                “But… why?”

                 Your boyfriend gave you a weird look. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

                You looked at him in disbelief before turning your attention to the food. Your boyfriend wasn’t quite the romantic type and the most he had done for you was to give you a clever scrapbook on your birthday last year. Even when he asked you out he did it in the least romantic way possible, but you found it still adorable despite his awkwardness.

                “So… happy Valentine’s Day.” He gave you a half smile when you didn’t respond to him.

                “Yes… happy Valentine’s Day.” You rubbed at your eyes, still trying to wake up. “Thank you so much, Prompto.”

                “It was the least I could do.” His smile widened. “Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us.” He reached over and ruffled your bed hair.

                “You’re not going to eat with me,” you asked in surprise after lightly slapping his arm away.

                “Uh of course I am! I was just sayin’.” He grabbed the platter and placed it on your lap after you sat up. “I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes.”

                You smiled softly. _He really did take his time to make all of this._ “And you didn’t burn them this time.”

                “Hey! I improved.”

                “So… what is it that you have planned for the rest of the day,” you asked as your boyfriend seemed to pull his camera out of nowhere and start taking pictures. Normally you’d be irritated at his constant picture taking, but after spending so much time with him you started to get used to it.

                “You’re always so nosy.” He pressed the shutter as you happily ate your food. “Why can’t you just let things be a surprise?”

                “Because you piqued my interest.” You squinted your eyes at the flash, making him laugh.

                “You’re cute, but your interest is gonna have to stay at its peak because that’s all I’m telling you.”

                “You’re so lame,” you groaned.

                He held his chest in mock hurt. “You don’t mean it… do you?”

                You laughed and he didn’t miss the opportunity to take another shot.

                “This Valentine’s Day album is going to be so amazing,” he sung.

                “Hey, you should eat too before we do whatever you’ve got planned.” You fed him some of your pancake as soon as he put his camera down.

                “Thanks, babe.” He stood to his feet after you were done eating and began to take the platter away. “Now get ready, and wear something comfortable but not too casual. You’re going to absolutely _love_ today.”

                _I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time._ You watched him exit the room. _Wonder what he has up his sleeve._

* * *

               

                After you had gotten dressed and ready to go Prompto led you out to his car. He still refused to tell you anything about where he was taking you no matter how much you begged during the start of the car ride. When you went through the checkpoint leading outside of Insomnia you knew you were in for a real treat.

                “So we’re gonna be on the road most of the day,” Prompto finally admitted when he reached over to change the radio station. “I hope you don’t mind.”

                _Any time I get to spend with you is perfect,_ you wanted to say but you stuck with a simple, “I don’t mind.” It wasn’t every day that you got to see your boyfriend. Honestly you missed Prompto when he was off working for Noctis or running his small photography business, but you didn’t want to pester him about it. He was a busy man, and if he knew how much you missed him it would only worry him.

                _I knew since day one when we started dating things would be like this. Only seeing him three or four times a month is hard but it’s the inevitable. I just have to live with it._

                “You know, you can talk. We don’t have to sit here staring at boring nothing.” He glanced over at you. “It’s been a while anyway.”

                “Yeah. It has.” You only met his eyes briefly. “I’m glad you could stop by.”

                “It’s a special occasion and I asked for the time off. Noct understood.” He checked the rearview mirror before aggressively pulling into oncoming traffic to pass the car in front of you.

                “Prompto, calm down!” You placed your hand over your chest as your boyfriend swerved back into the correct lane. _His driving has gotten worse!_

“They were going too slow. We’d never get where we needed to be at that rate,” he defended. “But anyway, like we were saying, I asked for the week off, and… I was hoping I could crash at your place for a bit?”

                You were so delighted at the news you couldn’t possibly hide the smile growing on your lips. “Of course. It’s been so long since you slept over.”

                “Yeah… I know.” This time his gaze was focused on you longer than needed. “It’s been way too long.”

                “It has. But won’t you miss your bed in Noctis’ castle?”

                He snorted. “Hell no. There’s nothing like being with you and being _normal_.”

                “I’m just teasing.” You placed your hand over his arm resting on the arm rest. Even though he was staring at you lovingly, you were distracted by a glimmer of metallic green a bit too close to your car.

                “Prompto, watch the road,” you squealed.

                “Right… right!” He immediately turned his attention back to the street and barely missed clipping an oncoming car. The driver honked madly, but your boyfriend just returned the honking.

                “Let’s talk more about this when we get there.” You took in a deep breath. _So we don’t end up dead._

                “Yeah…” He sounded sad and you wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but paying attention to his driving was more important.

                _I’ll ask him when we get there._

* * *

               

                “Welcome to Galdin Quay!”

                When you first arrived you thought the beach and surrounding area looked amazing, but walking into the restaurant itself was an experience within its own. It looked everything like the pictures Prompto had showed you, and the aroma of food was enough to make you drool.

                “Prompto… is this real,” you asked as you walked with him towards the middle of the restaurant. _Now I see why he’s dressed up more than usual._

                He chuckled. “As real as it’ll ever be.” He then turned his attention to the woman behind the counter. “Prompto Argentum; party of two.”

                “Of course,” the woman quickly said without even checking the reservation book. “Right this way sir and ma’am.”

                Prompto gently took your hand in his as you both followed the woman towards the main dining area. You couldn’t help but to notice all the eyes on you, making your skin slightly crawl. You were glad when the woman made a sharp turn and suddenly took you away from the main area, down a dimly lit hall, and to a more secluded dining area.

                “Enjoy your meal.” The woman placed a menu in front of you and your date before promptly disappearing back the way you had come.

                “Prompto, this is amazing,” you gushed as you picked up the menu and looked through all the dishes. Nothing compared to Ignis’ cooking, but this was a close second on looks alone.

                “You told me you always wanted to come here, so I had to make it happen.” He smiled as he picked up his menu as well. “And I know how you _love_ seafood. I could never make you anything that is as good as the food here.”

                You tried to hold back laughter when you thought about the times when Prompto had tried to cook for you in the past. From cakes that had sunk in the middle, to setting off the fire alarm trying to make toast, it was certain Prompto’s calling in life was not to cook. You were unsure of how he managed to pull off breakfast for you this morning, but you suspected he had some help from Ignis.

                “The breakfast you made this morning was really good though,” you said to try to make him feel better.

                “You liked it? Really?” He peered at you over the menu.

                “Yeah.”

                His eyes lit up. “I’ll have to surprise you again sometime. Speaking of surprises, I’m glad you like this one. This is the best seat in the house.” He motioned towards the large windows that overlooked the beach.

                _He’s outdone himself today._ You tried not to gape at the scenery, but it was stunning. _It looks like it came right out of a magazine._

“It’s not nice to stare, dear.” Prompto quietly laughed. “You’ll get to see it all later. I have one more surprise after this.”

                “And you’re still not giving out any hints?”

                “I just gave you one.” He winked and you found yourself blushing.

                _What is this man up to?_ You quickly covered your face with the menu as his laughter still reached your ears.

                “Hey, don’t hide from me.” When you saw his fingers on top of the menu you tried to pull away, but he was stronger than you. When he finally pulled the menu away you found his face closer to yours than you expected.

                “We haven’t seen one another in two weeks and you’re hiding that beautiful face of yours from me? I can’t have that.” He watched in amusement as your face turned an even darker shade of red.

                “I missed you,” he said quietly, and you felt your cheeks burn even more.

                “I missed you too,” you replied, your eyes finally locked on his blue ones. He rested his arms on the table and leaned in even closer.

                “I could barely sleep last night. All I could think about was today… and _you_ ,” he breathed against your lips.

                _He’s so not doing this right now!_ You were flustered by his sudden advances, but at the same time you wanted him to continue. You felt his lips brush against yours and you closed your eyes, but before you could get what you wanted the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped you.

                _Are you kidding me?_ You jumped at the sound of the strange voice to find a waiter peering at you both in disapproval.

                Prompto huffed in irritation as he leaned back in his seat. “Yes?”

                “What would you like to have to drink?”

                _He could have waited until we were done._ You glanced at your boyfriend and he looked equally as annoyed as you felt.

                “Pinot noir,” the blond mumbled your favorite wine, and the waiter nodded before swiftly exiting the room. He groaned as he put his face in his hands. “When I asked for a private room, I meant private.”

                You quietly giggled at his response. “We can finish later.”

                He looked up and grinned. “Definitely.”

                You returned his smile. You had to admit, this was one of the best days of your life. You were getting to spend an entire day with the man you loved with no major distractions from his job. You wanted to soak in every moment with him, but you were also itching to see what he had planned later.

* * *

               

                “Did you enjoy dinner,” Prompto asked as he walked with you down the boardwalk leading to the parking lot and the beach.

                You nodded as you gently squeezed his hand in yours. “Did you?”

                “Yep. The best part was that I got to eat it with you.” He smiled down at you before guiding you towards the beach. “Remember I told you you’d get to see this later? Well, here we are.”

                You stopped looking at him to take in your surroundings. If you thought Galdin Quay was beautiful during the day, it had to be even more beautiful in the evening. After dropping your boyfriend’s hand to get a better view of the water you heard the mechanical click of his camera as he took picture after picture of you. The sound of the waves against the sand quickly drowned it out, and you were finally able to appreciate all of the splendor.

                “Prompto, this is so beautiful,” you commented quietly when he finally joined your side again.

                “Not as beautiful as you.” He glanced out at the water before looking at all the pictures he had taken on his camera screen.

                “The breeze is really nice here too.” You gently took his hand in yours to get him to quit fiddling with his camera. As much as you’d love to see his pictures later, you also wanted him to enjoy his time here with you.

                “Yeah. I thought you’d really like it here. It’s so quiet and peaceful around this time.” He fell into a brief moment of silence as you continued your walk along the edge of the water until he stopped at a small outcrop of rocks.

                “We can watch the sunset from here.” He motioned to them. He climbed up first before helping you up to make sure you didn’t slip and hurt yourself.

                Once settled, you sat in silence for what felt like ages as the sun started its slow descent behind the horizon line. Everything was so peaceful in that moment: the way the sea gulls cried out as they made their way back to their nests, the gentle sloshing of water against the shore, and the way the cool wind brushed along your face. You didn’t want this moment to ever end.

                As time and the silence continued you glanced over at your boyfriend, wondering why he was so silent all of a sudden. He was staring intently out at the ocean, and you couldn’t quite figure out the expression on his face. He was handsome as always, the fading sunlight only slightly lighting up his blue eyes. You could just barely make out his freckles in the disappearing light, but then you noticed something you hadn’t noticed earlier. He looked exhausted and now you understood why he had requested such a long vacation.

                “Hey, what are you thinking about?” Your voice was so low you were unsure if he heard you, but he finally responded.

                “Huh? Oh… nothin’.” He blinked slowly and looked down at the water crashing against the rocks instead of you.

                “It’s something if you’re so quiet. You know you can talk to me if you need to.”

                He sighed, taking his sweet time to answer you. “Sorry,” he said in a voice almost lower than yours.

                “Sorry? For what?” Your eyebrows dipped in concern.

                “I’m sorry this was all I could do.” He still refused to look at you.

                “Prompto, what do you mean?” You were staring to get more worried at this point. _Is everything going alright with him?_

                Prompto sighed again and before you could question him further he said, “As the king’s friend I should be able to do more than this.”

                Your eyes widened as realization dawned on you that your boyfriend was comparing himself to his best friend. It wasn’t uncommon for Prompto to have little moments where he felt unworthy of something or someone, in which you’d always try to cheer him up, but you thought he had gotten over that part of your past you shared.

                _I wish he never figured out about that stupid crush I had on Noctis back in middle school, but I also wish he’d get over it. That was eight years ago, Noctis never returned my feelings anyway, and he’s happily married now. There’s no reason to keep worrying that I still have feelings for the king._

                _But at any rate,_ _there’s got to be a way to make him feel better…_ You took in a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to talk to him. “You know Prompto…. every day I spend with you I feel like a princess.”

                The blond turned to face you with wide blue eyes. “Huh?”

                “You don’t have to be like Noctis. I don’t want you to be _anything_ like him.” You paused. “I want and need you to be you. I’m dating you for you, because I love you.”

                “L-Love?” Prompto’s cheeks flushed pink.

                “Yes. I love _you_ and only you.” You leaned over and pecked his cheek. “You’re all I ever wanted. No one else.”

                “Me?” His voice cracked and you couldn’t help but to smile at how flustered he was.

                “There’s only one Prompto Argentum.” You playfully poked his cheek and stood to your feet.

                “Yeah, I guess that is me… I mean-!” He quickly stood and followed you down the rocks. “I just didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

                “How long have we been together, Prompt?” You continued walking when your feet finally reached the white sand.

                “A year and a half?”

                “And how long have we known one another?” You turned to face him, finding he had a very perplexed look on his face.

                “Nine? What does this have to do with anything though?”

                “Because… Why would I stick around you for nine years if I didn’t love you?” You stopped walking, nearly making him bump into you. “Why do you think I said yes to you when you asked me out?”

                He shrugged again. “Because I was the only single guy left that was devilishly handsome.”

                “No silly.” You laughed. “But seriously Prompto, I couldn’t imagine a day without you.”

                 He opened his mouth to say something, but froze when your words sunk in. The look of confusion was replaced by a hint of embarrassment but also happiness. “Then… Then I guess I’ll always have to always stay by your side, huh?” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to him.

                You waited for him to say the three words you always wanted him to say, but the moment never happened. Even when he walked you back to the hotel in Galdin Quay, after an intense yet short pillow fight, and when you finally got into bed he never said it.

                _Does he just not feel the same?_ You stared up at the ceiling in the darkness of the bedroom. _What if this is all just a game to him?_

                You felt him move in the bed beside you and you held back an annoyed sigh. Then suddenly you heard him whisper, “Hey… are you asleep?”

                “Yes,” you jokingly replied.

                Prompto grunted and you laughed.

                “Well, I can’t really sleep with you tossing and turning beside me,” you openly admitted, trying to keep your joking tone as to not hurt his feelings.

                “Sorry,” your boyfriend whined. “It’s just… there was something I wanted to tell you back at the beach I didn’t get a chance to… and I really need to tell you.”

                You turned to face him. “What is it, Prompto?”

                “Well there’s two things…” He paused. “The first thing is… there’s a reason why I asked for a vacation.”

                You raised your eyebrows even though you knew he couldn’t see your face. _Where is this going now?_

                “I… I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I moved in with you?” Before you could answer his question he continued. “I’m sick of us not being able to see one another, and with how things are going we’ll only see one another once a month. I don’t want that to happen, and I don’t want my job to come between us. But only if you want me with you.”

                “What kind of question is that? Of course I want you with me.” You found your voice coming out more forceful than you wanted it to. “Sorry for yelling at you,” you apologized, this time glad he couldn’t see your face.

                “I take that as a definite yes then.” He let out a sigh of relief. “We can work out all the kinks later, but I just needed to hear you say yes.”

                “And what if I said no?”

                “You wouldn’t say no to me,” he teased, bringing one arm around you and tugging you closer to him.

                “What was the other thing you had to tell me,” you asked as he nuzzled his cheek against your neck. You were feeling yourself get sleepier and sleepier as time went on, and you needed him to speak his mind before you fell asleep.

                “Oh that…” He paused for a long time, almost long enough to make you think he fell asleep, but when you felt his hand find yours in the dark you knew he was indeed awake. “I… I wanted to tell you I loved you too.” He cleared his throat. “When I woke up this morning and I made you breakfast it was on my mind to tell you, but for some reason I couldn’t say it. I was scared that maybe our feelings weren’t the same, that maybe we were in this relationship for two different reasons.”

                “And what would those reasons be?”

                “You _know_.” His voice lowered to a seductive whisper. “We always had really good times.”

                “Prompto!” You slapped his hand and he laughed before returning to a more serious mood.

                “But… I wanted you to know I wasn’t in it for that, and I’m so glad we’re on the same page.” He squeezed your hand. “Because I always loved you, ever since I laid eyes on you.”

                You chuckled. “You’re quite the flatterer-”

                “No, I mean it.” His serious tone made you stop laughing. “I never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw you I felt different. I knew I had to get you to notice me, and I’m really glad we gave everything a chance and we’re together now.”

                You turned to face him more directly. “I’m glad we’re together too.”

                “I look forward to more memories with you.” He kissed your forehead before lowering his lips down to yours.

                “Same.” You closed your eyes, loving the way his lips melted against yours.

                “Good night, beautiful.” He touched the side of your face before kissing you one last time that night.

                “Good night.” You closed your eyes as he once again wrapped his arm around your waist again. You snuggled against his chest, enjoying his warmth and smell. You could get used to always being by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and if you liked it make sure you click that kudos button or leave a comment!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering I finally got FFXV last month and I completed the game about two weeks ago and wow. No spoilers, but a lot went down and I have a lot of emotions from the story still. I really enjoy the gameplay, and it's painfully obvious as I'll probably clock in at 100 hours tonight ha. Overall, I give it a 8/10 because some aspects, storytelling especially, is very lacking, but I still recommend the game if you can get it on discount! I really adore the guy's friendship and I guess that's what really sold me on the game besides the gorgeous graphics, all the running around the open world, and getting all the giggles in from the guys' interactions. Prompto's still my favorite; he's my sweet, sweet baby, and I like him even more after playing through the story. I have mixed emotions about Noctis (anyone that follows me on Twitter knows about my love-hate relationship with him lol), and the other guys are just fine with me. But anyway, if you guys wanna talk spoiler material or just praise the game (or whine about Noctis' constant whining with me lol) you're more than welcome to talk to me on Twitter (@/dana_gracee) or message me here about it. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this Valentine's Day treat.


End file.
